Meet Me In The Middle
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: Could the most happy-go-lucky wolf around actually be susceptible to romance? Of course! The resident goofball finds himself falling in love. Chpt. 4 is giving me rating problems. Pleaz tell me if it needs upped. You can skip it. The rest is PG13, I swear
1. Wolf

**Meet Me In The Middle**

****

****Momentarily alone, and more than a little bored, Hige wanders the city. Unintentionally, he runs into someone, and they show him a side of their personality he didn't expect.(I don't own Wolf's Rain or they'd have put these two together.)****

****

**Wolf**

****

****'Now where'd that damn Kiba get to?' I can't help but ask myself over and over. Seems the snowflake just up and disappeared on me. Walking around in this form isn't the best idea I guess, with that hunter around. Still, it's easier to get around. If only I could find Kiba. He must be pretty far away, I can't even smell him. And that's exactly why I'm wandering around this forsaken city. "Kiba!" No answer. "Hey, snowflake!" Still no answer. Great. He hates when I call him snowflake. If he were around he'd answer for sure. By now I'm ready to forget the damned snowflake. Let him find himself for all I care. There's gotta be something better to do around here. 

I round the corner, only to find myself nose to nose with the blue black dog. Just my luck. She's going to go ballistic. She always does. Or at least, that's what I've been told. Come to think of it, I've never really run into her myself. From what I know, the hunter relies on her to tell him which of us are wolves and which are just really big dogs, like her. She is large. Almost as big as I am. As I start to move away, she lays her ears back. Why'd she do that? Then I realize her master's not paying attention to us. 

Suddenly, she whispers something quietly, her nose still to mine. I swallow, "uh, would you mind repeating that?" "Wolf," she whispers again, just a little louder. To my surprise, she then tenderly licks my lips. Shocked, I back up a few steps. If that wasn't a come-on, I don't know what is. What's she thinking, doing somethin' like that? She's a dog, I'm a wolf, it can't work. Not in this world. Can it? 

She takes a step toward me and I back up another. "Hold on a minute. I don't even know your name." I try to deter her. She advances another step, "Blue." "Huh?" "That's my name. What's yours handsome?" I don't think she's going to be put off. "My name? Hige." "Handsome name for a handsome wolf." All right, now I'm sure she's not gonna be put off. Trying to think of a way out of this, I study her a moment. 

Then again, maybe I don't want a way out. Now that I've really stopped to look at her, she's actually rather pretty. But still, "I'm a wolf. You said so yourself. Don't you hunt wolves?" "Quent does." "Quent?" "Him," she motions to the other end of the leash. To the hunter. "I just tell him which ones are wolves." "So, aren't you gonna squeal on me?" "No." "Why not?" "Because there are no decent dogs in this worthless city. Therefore, I'll just have to take what I can get." She smiles at me, "besides, you're better than any dog. And at least twice as handsome." 

Not that I don't agree with her on that. And not to mention the definite lack of female wolves in the area. Or how pretty she is, for that matter. Maybe we can help each other here. She comes over and nuzzles me, causing my nose to sink into her thick fur. Only then do I realize how good she smells, particularly compared to this stinking city. 

At this moment, her master just chances to turn back to her. "Well, what've you got there Blue?" She gives him a soft, happy bark and licks me again. "Got yourself a boyfriend, did ya?" He pats me on the head, "there's a good fella. You be nice to my Blue, ya hear." I flip my tail back and forth a few times in response, not willing to risk a meeting with his gun. "Come on girl, time to go." 

She barks again, and turns back to me. He looks down at me, "sure, he can walk with us." She turns to me with a pleading look. "Will you come? Please Hige?" Well, I wanted something better to do than look for Kiba. And if you ask me, a walk with a pretty female definitely counts as better. "Sure." We head off, the two of us side by side at the end of her leash. 

_Chaos: _Hi! Chapter 1 is up! Hooray!! I hope you like it. If you haven't read my other Wolf's Rain fics, you probably don't know that I love these two as a couple. So now you do. Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up soon. Please R&R. The other four got an incredible response. Oh, and just so you know, those 4 are a series. This 1 is separate from them. 


	2. Our Differences Aside

Hige's given up on finding Kiba for the moment. He found something better to do. But he's got a point. In a world like this, can two from different species really hope to have a relationship? Blue seems to think so, but Hige's not so sure.****

****

**Our Differences Aside**

****"We're here." We're standing outside a fair sized, definitely lived in building. "Here?" Blue smiles at me, "Quent has an apartment here. And he lets me inside. Don't suppose you're too proud as a wolf to come in for a bit?" There's that pride subject again. How's that keep coming up? Oh well, who am I to turn down an invitation from a pretty lady? "My pride won't let me turn away a lovely lady like yourself, that's for sure." She laughs softly. 

The door in front of us opens. She barks and the hunter looks down. "You want to bring your boyfriend inside, is that it girl?" She barks again. Her voice is as beautiful as the rest of her. "All right then. Come on you two." "Come on Hige." We enter the building, and I follow them to an apartment down the hall. 

Looking around inside, there isn't much really. A table with two chairs, a bed and a blanket on the floor. Nothing more. Still, it seems nice enough, for a human anyway. "Not much, I know. But Quent treats me pretty well." "The blanket?" "Mine. And I usually eat as well as he does. He takes good care of me. But a human is only worth so much." "I think we might have our differences over how much that would be." I smile slyly at her. She gives me a nudge. "Probably. After all, humans don't hunt me." 

"How could anything consider hurting such a beautiful creature?" "You're just saying that." "Am not. _You_ are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I am not worthy." I grin at her. "Now you're just playing with me." "Well...maybe with the not worthy part. But definitely not the most beautiful part." She moves over next to the bed and curls up on the blanket. "Coming?" Like she thinks I wouldn't. "Of course." I lie down next to her, and she rests her head on my back. 

"Am I your pillow?" "Mmm," she sighs. "Yes. And a very comfy one at that." I think I'm going to like it here tonight. "Quent will let us out in the morning. Or I can get him to let us out sooner, if you like." "Morning sounds fine to me." "The others won't miss you?" "And they would why?" "Not very close are you?" I think about that a moment. 

"No. At least, not yet." She snuggles closer to me. "Then you can stay here with me awhile?" "As long as you like." "Let's just start with tonight." Tonight sounds good to me. And maybe tomorrow too. "You lead hon, you lead." But I will have to find Kiba sooner or later. Ah, forget it. I'll think about him later. 

_Chaos:_ Wow. Hige gave in fast didn't he? Not that Blue really gave him much choice. Anyone else hear puppy feet? Probably just me. Darn. Wouldn't that bluish with that tan just look great? 

_Tsume: _You're enjoying this aren't you? 

_Chaos: _You have no idea. I have another fic I'm considering. It's got a lot more of you in it. 

_Tsume: _I don't want to know. 

_Toboe: _I do. 

_Chaos: _Okay, Toboe. I'll tell you and the readers. Don't listen Tsume. I was thinkin' 'bout doin' a humor fic. It's kind of a cliche plot by now but I've got some new twists. What if I turned Kiba into a girl? How would Tsume react? And for that matter, how would Kiba react? Please review the chapter and what you think of my idea. If you don't like the idea, I won't do it. Positive responses mean fic ho! Catch ya later! 

_Toboe:_ BYE! 


	3. A Friend's Thoughts

Hige's crazy over Blue. But a dog and a wolf together might not go over well with any of their friends. Hige gets Kiba's thoughts on the matter without telling him outright. 

**A Friend's Thoughts**

"Where've you been Hige?" I finally found Kiba, after I left Blue's apartment this morning. "Just around. Not that it's any of your business, snowflake." He glares at me and I smirk, trying not to laugh. I lose out. "It's not funny Hige!" He sounds almost hurt. Somehow I manage to compose myself. "Relax Kiba. It's just a nickname. 'Sides, you do look like a snowflake." I'm messing with him now. It makes a good distraction from where I was. "Hige!" "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. 

Just don't ask me where I've been. I don't think he'd be overly thrilled about my being with Blue. Add to that the fact that I'm not really sure how I feel about her. And I can't help wondering what he'd think of half breed pups. "Hey Kiba." "What?" "What do you think about pups? I mean, there are only four of us." It can't hurt to get his opinion. Not like asking means I have to tell him either. 

He thinks about it a moment. "Pups aren't a bad idea, considering." That's good he seems to like the idea. If I'm feeling what I think I feeling, pups could be in the near future. "But..." Uh-oh, that can't be good. "But what?" "If we're going to go looking for paradise, having pups around could cause problems." He's right. "Why'd you want to know?" "Huh? Oh, no reason really. Just been wondering about it, that's all." 

Silence, then, "four really isn't very many, is it?" "No." Hard to think there was ever a time with very many wolves. There are so few of us now. It feels like it's always been this. It's pathetic really. And how we have to live..... "Hige?" He snaps me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" "If something happens to the four of us....well, will there be any left at all? Wolves I mean." "I don't know Kiba. But you came a long way to get here, right?" "Yeah." He's awfully quiet. "Then I'll bet there're other wolves out there. Somewhere." "Guess you're right." I just hope I am..... 

_Chaos:_ Hi!!! Ya miss me? Tell me, does Kiba sound younger than he ought? Or is it just me? Anyway, I think it's obvious he doesn't like his nickname. Snowflake. _(giggles)_ Ha! 

_Kiba: _DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!! 

_Chaos: _Huh? You don't like it? That's okay Kiba-kun. I love you anyway. _(glomps Kiba)_

__

_Kiba:_ Let go! 

_Hige:_ Uh, right. Don't mind those two. Hope you like the story so far. 

_Blue:_ Hige, are you coming? _(flirting with Hige from doorway)_

_Hige:_ Huh?! Uh, I, uh, see ya later folks. Wait for me gorgeous. _(chases after Blue)_

__

_Tsume: _Idiot. 


	4. Under The Moonlight

Blue leads Hige off into the night. Where are they going? And are the other wolves ever going to find out about this? Good question! And if Hige's OOC, I apologize, but it couldn't be helped. 

**Under The Moonlight**

I was waiting in the shadows when he let her out. I watch as she pads away from the door and out into the dark. Making sure that there's no one around, I leave the shadows and move towards her. I slip up behind her, "hello gorgeous." Startled, she whips around. She calms as soon as she sees me though. "Well, hello yourself handsome." She offers me a soft smile. 

"It's been a while, Blue." I move closer. "Only three days Hige." She's still smiling, understanding. "Too long, love." I lick her lips tenderly. "Not here. Somewhere else." She pulls back and leads me away, brushing her tail across my nose. "Whatever you say love." I follow after her as she turns down an alleyway. 

Two weeks I've waited for this. I don't particularly care where she wants to. All that matters to me is that she's willing. We're both determined to make this work, somehow. And for all I know, she's simply dragging this out to aggravate me. "Dear heart, where are you taking me?" "Somewhere no one will find us." Sounds good to me, but I hope we get there soon. 

This beautiful night is wasting away and I'm getting anxious. I want to spend more time with her than I do, but with the others around.... "Getting impatient, are you?" So we're going for the next best thing. "Impatient isn't the word, love." She looks impatient herself. "We're almost there. Just a little further." Finally. It's been a week and a half since she told me she wanted them. I want a few myself. 

All this while, she's been leading me through the city. Suddenly w come out on an isolated grassy area, one of the very few around. "Ah, so this is where you were taking me." She turns to me, "I like it here. Don't you?" Need she ask? "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where I am." She sidles up against me, nuzzling and licking my neck. I gently push her to the ground. 

Once I have her there, I roll her on to her back. The fluff on her stomach is soft, tempting. I nip at it and nuzzle her belly. She stretches out on her back, playing with my mind. Softly, I lick her lips and then begin to work my way down. She licks my ears a bit roughly, seeming rather amused. It's what we both want. 

"Hige." I look up, "hmm?" She sighs softly. "The others, they don't know, do they?" "No." She's quiet a minute. "They won't like it, will they?" How should I answer that? "Not at first anyway. But with as few of us as there are, pups should make everyone happy." "Oh, you." She pushes me away playfully. 

"Even halfbreed pups?" She seems to need reassured. Funny, seeing as she thought it could work before I did. "Even halfbreeds. Besides, dear heart, as big as you are the pups will easily pass for wolves. And if we like, we can raise them as such." She contemplates that a moment, "true." She smiles, "enough talk," and flips me over. 

"So then love, pups there shall be." Seems I got what I wanted and possibly more than I bargained for. It's beautiful out here with the moonlight shining down. And she's even more beautiful, than anything I've ever seen. There's no way I could leave her. The others should accept her, with pups as an intermediate. But if Quent ever finds out I'm a wolf, there are definitely going to be some problems.... 

_Chaos:_ Chapter 4 is up. Hooray! Care to guess what we get in the next chapter? 

_Blue: _PLEASE tell me it's something really small, cute and fluffy. And more than one. 

_Chaos: _It is! 

_Blue:_ YEA!! 

_Tsume:_ No, please. Anything but that. 

_Chaos: _If you can't guess, you'll just have to read and see. I should have chapter 5 up soon. Til then, buh-bye! 

_Blue: _Thanks for reading, bye! 


	5. Half And Half

One word people: PUPPIES!!!! That's right. Poor Hige's locked outside while who knows what is going on inside and then Kiba shows up.... And well, you just gotta read it.****

****

**Half and Half**

****I whine softly, pacing back and forth. The door in front of me is shut tight. I could easily transform and open it, but not without getting caught. I turn and scratch at the door, begging to be let in. Blue is inside, I can smell her clearly. Getting to her is the only thing on my mind right now, so when a voice perks up behind me, I startle, despite it's familiarity. "Hige?" I whip around and then sigh with relief. "Kiba, it's only you." He feigns hurt, "gee thanks. What's the matter?" How do I answer him? 

I sink down in front of the door. I can only hide it so long. But I have no idea how he'll react. "She's in there Kiba. And I can't get to her like this." He seems confused, "she?" I lay my head, ears and tail down. "Blue." He looks at me curiously. "You mean that dog?" I sigh, "yes." "What do you care?" Suddenly I'm looking down on him. "I happen to care very much, not that it's any of your business," I snap. After a moment I back down, realizing what I just did. 

The white one in front of me looks somewhat shaken, probably because it was so unlike me. "I'm sorry Kiba. I wasn't thinking." He pulls himself together, "that's definitely not like you." He lays down beside me. "Snapping, I mean. Why don't you tell me what's up." I sigh again. I'm beginning to make a habit of that. "Still think pups are a good idea?" He glances at me in shock. "Hige, you didn't!" I'm not going to lie to him, "I did." His eyes widen, "but why?" Why? "Because I love her, that's why." "Hige..." 

Suddenly the door behind us opens. It's a woman I've seen a few times inside the building. "Hey boy." She reaches down and pats me on the head. "I've got a surprise for you fella." I bark, knowing by now the expected reaction. "Come on, let's get you in to see 'em." I start to follow her in, only to remember something. I turn to find him right behind me. "Kiba, are you sure you want to come in. Quent's in there and he knows you're a wolf." He gives me a steady look, "I'm sure. I want to see them too ya know." 

The woman opens the door to Quent's apartment. I pad in, with Kiba at my tail. Blue's on her blanket with six little balls of fluff beside her. "Hey beautiful." She looks up at me, "Hige." She glances at Kiba. "Brought a friend. Hope ya don't mind. He kinda followed me in." A soft smile plays on her features. "No, I don't mind." Kiba sits down a short bit away from us. "If I remember right, we've met before. I think I like these circumstances better." Blue laughs slightly, "I'd have to agree." 

"So, who have we here?" I eagerly turn the subject to the six bundles. Kiba looks up expectantly as well. "And here I thought you came to see me," Blue teases. "I did. But I came to see them too." She sighs, "are three sons and three daughters good enough for you?" Kiba's eyes light up and I nuzzle Blue. "More than enough love. I'd have been happy with one." She gives me a somewhat sly smile. "Better times that by six. What's your friend's name?" I look at Kiba, "huh? Sorry, guess I got distracted. This is Kiba, alias 'snowflake'." Kiba glares at me, Blue laughs. "Snowflake? It's perfect for him." 

"Speaking of names, have you named the little ones yet?" She turns serious again, "I have. Do you mind?" Do I mind, yeah right. There's no way I'm gonna mind. Whatever she likes in a name. "No I don't. How about tellin' us here?" She nudges gently through the pups and picks up a nice sized tanish one. "This one, is Makenzie. She's the oldest." Kiba studies the pup over my shoulder a minute, "she looks like you, Hige." He's right, she does. Blue places her back down and proffers one about her color with a tan underbelly. "This is Kaci. He's second. I'm just going to go through them in age order."  
Kiba and I both nod. "Let's see, third is..." She hunts through them a bit and gently selects one that's solid colored, though slightly lighter than herself. "This little fellow is Caimen." Kiba and I look him over and then Blue exchanges Caimen for a little darling who's color falls somewhere between my own and Blue's. She has a dusted look to her, as if powders of the two colors were mixed together dry. "Gentian here is fourth. Two more." I take Gentian from her mother and sniff her gently. She smells all right, seems perfectly healthy. 

"Kilana brings us to five." Kilana is tan, with bluish 'stockings' on all four legs, going about halfway up. "She's lovely." Kiba agrees, "she is. And the sixth one?" Blue smiles, "last one, last boy." She shows us a bluish one with a tan blaze on his face and tan on his right front and left back paws. "This, is Rokú. He's the sixth and youngest." She studies the two of us momentarily. "So, what do you boys think?" I sigh for the umpteenth time today. 

"They're perfect. I couldn't ask for anything in this world better." Kiba nods, then stands. "I think we should go tell Tsume and Toboe about this. They'll want to know that there're pups. This is very good news." I shift my gaze back to him, "Kiba...." He smiles. "Come on Hige, you should know better. All wolf or half, pups are pups and they're always good news." I look down at Blue. "He's right. But I should be the one to tell them. I'll come right back, I promise." She shakes her head, "you don't have to hurry. I know you're not going anywhere." I give her a kiss. "You bring him back to me snowflake." Kiba attempts to glare at her, but fails. Disgruntled he turns and leaves. I laugh and then follow Kiba out the door. To find Tsume and Toboe, to tell them.... 

_Chaos:_ Whew! Six puppies. And they sound so cute. Original, aren't I? Anyway, I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this from here on out. Not that the first 5 chapters weren't fun. 

_Hige:_ So, where do we go from here? 

_Blue:_ Good question. Sounds like it's gonna get better. 

_Chaos:_ It's gonna, believe me. We're gonna skip a few months to get to chapter six. Tsume's gonna get pounced! 

_Blue:_ Really?! 

_Chaos:_ Yep. Well see ya folks later.


	6. Out And About

We've skipped a few months and the pups are outside playing around. Blue's gotten of her leash somehow, _cough Hige cough_ and the fun's just beginning. 

**Out And About**

"Uncle Tsume!" Three balls of fluff pounce the unsuspecting adult. Tsume ignores Toboe laughing at the sight beside him. "We got you, we did," the three little females chorus. The grey wolf looks up from his relatively flattened position to see Hige and Blue walking toward him. "Don't you two think you could keep them under control a little more?" Hige smiles down at him, "they're just playing." Tsume stands up, dropping the trio in the process. "Heeey," they protest. "You'll live." "Mama, Uncle Tsume's bein' mean." The little tan one wraps herself around her mother's leg, whining. 

Blue merely smiles, " well Makenzie, you girls did pounce him first." "Guess you're right." Suddenly she starts sniffing, and then bounces off in another direction. The dusted one bounds after her. "Where ya goin' Kenz?" "I smell Uncle Kiba." Gentian smiles, "let's pounce him." "Wait for us!" The pair stop momentarily to wait for their brothers and sister. "Come on, let's go already." A couple of minutes later a yelp of surprise comes from the direction the pups disappeared in. "Sounds like they found Kiba," Hige smiles. 

The three with him crack up, knowing the scene over the small rise must be similar to the one involving Tsume just a short while before. "Auntie Yasa, lemme down." A pale grey female appears over the rise, a squirming blue puppy in her mouth. "Whatever you did Caimen, you most likely deserved it." Blue eyed her son. He favored her quite a bit over his father, just as Makenzie favored Hige. His captor dropped him gently in front of his mother and his siblings pounced him as soon as he hit ground. "So Yasa, what'd they do this time?" 

The lighter wolf glanced at Hige, "what do you think they did? They pounced Kiba of course." "Now tell us something new," Tsume said, trying not to laugh. Yasashii glares at the darker grey wolf, not because it isn't funny, but because she doesn't like him laughing at her personal favorite. After a bit she disregards him and turns to Blue. "How'd you get off that leash, as if I didn't know?" The older female rolled her eyes, " well, I could get it off myself, if I wanted to.... It was Hige." "That's what I thought." 

She turns, "Kiba, get your white self over here." The four set beside her laugh, used to Yasashii belying her name. Then again, none of them ever called her by it in full. Amused, and intending to get in on it, Hige yells at his friend some as well. "Hey snowflake, you heard her. Get it over here. It's not right to keep your lady waitin'." Blue rolls her eyes again, "oh and you're _such_ a _gentleman_ Hige." He grins at her, "you got it honey." A shadow falls over him then, and he looks up to see Kiba. "That was not funny." 

Kiba flops down next to Hige, more than a little annoyed with his friend's hyper offspring. "Don't worry 'bout it Kiba, they already got Tsume this mornin'." The white one contemplates this, "well, I guess that makes me feel a little better. They really like to pounce don't they?" The group looks over at the pups, now involved in a six way wrestling match. "It's their favorite activity. 'Specially when it's you or Tsume they're pouncin'." "Great," the two chorus. "They will grow out of it though, won't they?" "Yes Toboe, they will." Kiba and Tsume perk up slightly. "Eventually," Blue smiles. Kiba and Tsume sigh, "we knew she was gonna say it." "Yeah, we did," Kiba agrees. "But I sure wish she hadn't....." 

_Chaos:_ That's it for now. If anyone has suggestions, I'll welcome them. I've got so many other fics goin' it's gettin kinda tricky to come up with ideas to continue fics. Also, Yasashii is mine. Please give me credit if you wish to use her. She's my female counterpart for Kiba, since that was the only thing I was missing. As for belying her name earlier, _Yasashii _is Japanese for _soft _or _gentle._ Which she isn't always. 

_Blue: _Wasn't somebody asking about our pups earlier? 

_Hige:_ Yeah, I remember somethin' 'bout that. 

_Chaos: _Yeah, I believe _Toboe's Pup_ wanted one. 

_Blue:_ I don't see why not. It's not like we couldn't go see whichever was taken. 

_Chaos: _That's right. 

_Hige:_ I don't know. You sure hon? 

_Blue: _As long as the pup's promised a good, very loving home. 

_Chaos: _There you have it folks. Promise a good, very loving home and visitation rights and you can have one. 

_Blue: _And please tell us which. There are six after all. 

_Chaos: _And it's not like I can keep them. I was gonna keep one myself but I couldn't decide. So please, if you get one, (to be announced after next chpt.) keep me posted. Review and tell us which pup you'd like. Bye!


	7. Note: Puppies

This isn't really a chapter, just an author's note. What's the matter with you people?! Doesn't anyone other than _Toboe's Pup_ want a puppy? I mean seriously, they're so cute! 

Anyways, for being the first person to ask for a puppy and not caring which: 

**I hereby present _Toboe's Pup_ with Makenzie, the oldest of the bunch and very much like her daddy. I'm sure you'll take good care of her. **

This section of the fic will be updated as/if I get requests for the other five puppies. Later. 

whoa!? _author reeling from sudden overwhelming flood of reviews_

OK! This is it people, as of August 18, 2004 all six puppies have new homes. Sorry to anyone else that wanted one. Who knows, maybe Kiba and Yasa will go somewhere? Anyway, on with the giveaway...... 

**Kilana goes to _Lady Taurus,_ the first to reply after this was first put up. Thank you very much. **

**Recieving two reviews has me conviced that _Mikin Ishida_ will give Roku a good home. Bye little guy.**

**_Jayme _asked for Caimen by name, so off he goes. **

**_I Be Guest_'s only request was to have a male. Kaci is the only one left, so he has a new home.**

**Lastly we are left with little Gentian, the odd 50/50 combination of her parents. Her new home shall be with _Wolf of Ice_.**

Goodbye, little darlings. We shall come to visit sometime. And if I find any of you not taking good care of them, I WILL sick Hige and Blue on you. I'll be back with the actual chapter 7 later. Suggestions are welcome. BYE!!


	8. Midnight And The Baby Snowflake

Finally got around to writing chapter 7. This is the last chapter that I will be introducing any new OCs in. There are 5 more. And I think you remember the drill from chapter 6, right? Hige's POV. 

**Midnight And The Baby Snowflake**

****

****I can hardly believe it's been almost twelve whole months, but my pups are nearly a year old. They're starting to get pretty big. Everyone tells me that Makenzie looks more like me every day. And speaking of look-a-likes.... I chuckle to myself when I spot the little white ball of fluff that is apparently bound and determined to yank Kiba's right ear off. Eden certainly looks like her father. I think what gets me is that her eyes are sapphire blue, even in her proper form. 

Watching her tug, I think back on how surprised we all were when we found out Yasa was expecting. For a minute I actually thought Kiba was going to faint. I guess Tsume thought so too, because in a matter of seconds we were on either side of him. Somehow he managed not to. True Kiba's not exactly father material, but he's getting the hang of it. And it's not as though he's the only unlikely father around.... 

"But daddy....." "Now Night, don't whine." Speak of the devil. I glance behind me at the small black female pestering Tsume. That was something none of us saw coming. With Kiba and Yasa we figured sooner or later, but Tsume? I remember clearly the day Toboe found Midnight. He'd disappeared on us and Tsume was worried, so of course when Toboe came into view the grey wolf was quite happy. Until he saw what Toboe was carrying. 

He had a fuzzy black pup by the nape. And Tsume was ready to have his throat. Where Night really came from is a mystery, but she's definitely a wolf. And like Toboe, she took to Tsume very quickly. I suppose it's because she was so young that she started calling him 'daddy'. By all means they certainly act like father and daughter, with all that bickering. 

It certainly is amusing. Almost as amusing as watching Kiba get flattened by his four little girls. Yes, that's right, four. Eden, the oldest, looks so much like Kiba. Then there's Skyler, who's grey with four white feet and a white left ear. Trinity looks like Yasa, such a pale silvery grey. And finally Keegan, nearly Tsume's color, almost too dark to account for by her parents. 

Looking back, I find it difficult to believe that just a year ago there was only five of us, counting Blue. Now there's seventeen of us. It's pretty amazing what can be accomplished in one year. Still, I can't help wondering where everything's going to go from here. I glance over at Kiba again and bust out laughing. If nothing else, one thing's for sure, the baby snowflake and her sisters are gonna drive their daddy nuts. My own thoughts set me laughing again, and the big snowflake glares at me. And if he wasn't busy at the moment, I'd be running, that much I know..... 

_Chaos: _Well I hope you liked it. Not much going on I know, but this is kind of just a way to fill in a few details. As I mentioned before the chapter, the giveaway applies to Kiba and Yasa's pups too. And Midnight if anybody wants her. I can only take care of so many wolves and I've already got three adult females. Anyway, until next time, buh-bye. 


	9. Note: More Puppies!

I can't believe it's time to start giving away Kiba and Yasa's puppies. And I've been putting it off. I've gotten a lot of requests, and it's been hard to decide. I am kinda picky about who gets puppies. I go check out your bio before you make the list. If I like what I see there, you go on list in order of review. Sound good? Then here we go..... 

**Tsume's adoptive daughter, Midnight, goes to _Whiskers_. You better take re-ally good care of her. I wouldn't want on Tsume's bad side.**

****

**Of Kiba & Yasa's, the oldest, Eden, goes home with _NiennaEvenstar. _Enjoy your baby snowflake.**

****

****I have three left and a vote for two. _Toboe's Pup _has one of Blue and Hige's so first pick go to the others. If _Thalion Maxwell _and _Mizu_ would please leave me a message as to which of the three remaining puppies (Trinity, Keegan, and Skyler) they would like, I'll get right on it. This is your last chance. If I don't get another review from a suitable owner for a puppy, number three will go to _Toboe's Pup._


End file.
